


Sienna

by lavendre



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Community: tales_100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendre/pseuds/lavendre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruins made beautiful tombs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sienna

At the altar, Raine knelt—and traced the cool engravings of broken dynasties with aging hands.

 

Fine coats of dust stuck to her fingers, felt smooth to the touch like soft gray fur, and absently, she smiled.

 

Ruins made beautiful tombs.

 

She drew small circles, wrote names, counted years, wrote the world as she knew it. The dust was endless, and the altar cracked and imperfect, but she didn't mind.

 

Here, lay the crux of history. Here, lie the ages of past. Here, once lied a temple, and a corruption foregone.

 

Here, her closest companions slept—and here, time passed her by.


End file.
